


Under My Skin

by addledwalrus



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Actors, Age Difference, Ambition, American Presidents, Apocalypse, Arrogance, Break Up, Car Accidents, Casablanca References, Cold War, Confrontations, Contracts, Corruption, Cynicism, Dark Comedy, Deal with a Devil, Deception, Dementia, Desperation, Destruction, Devil's Trap, Devils, Disguise, Drama, Engagement, Escape, Evil Plans, Face Punching, Father-Son Relationship, Faustian Bargain, Fire, Gen, Greasers, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Heartbreak, Heroism, Historical, Historical References, Ho Yay, Infidelity, Insanity, Jealousy, Lies, Loss of Control, Madness, Male Friendship, Manipulation, Mass Death, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nuclear Warfare, Old Age, One Shot, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Pining, Plot Twists, Police, Pride, Rage, Regret, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Sacrifice, Smuggling, Some Humor, Soul Selling, Soviet Union, Stalking, Suburbia, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Tension, Theft, Unrequited Love, Vanity, Violence, Wealth, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A young salesman and a delinquent get to know each other after a minor car accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes crazy ideas just come to me from out of the blue. That aside, this story will draw a lot of inspiration from Doctor Faustus and the Bedazzled films.

**1955**

_"Gosh dang it to hell..."_

Roger was thrown rapidly forward when his car rounded a corner and collided straight into another vehicle that was going the wrong way. He then slumped back into his seat, shaken but otherwise unharmed as he slowly made eye contact with the other driver before stepping outside to confront them.

"What's the matter with you?! Don't you ever look where you're going?!" He yelled in rage while tapping impatiently on their window. "I'm going to be late for work and if I get fired, it'll be all your fault!"

The young man inside simply frowned for a moment before finally forcing the door open to meet Roger at eye level.

Roger immediately noticed his white t-shirt and bright blue jeans, a combination that suggested he was either a biker, greaser or some other kind of rebel.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Looks like I've destroyed the bonnet and headlights, haven't I?" The young man apologized in a sincere tone after quickly observing the damage, though his cocky smile convinced Roger that he still meant trouble.

"Yes, and I expect you to pay for what you've done. Some of us have families to support..."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, sir. It's not like this car's mine anyway."

"What?! So you're a thief?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Is something wrong with you? Only an idiot would admit his crimes to a complete stranger..."

Roger stepped back without breaking eye contact and wondered if it were possible to use a neighbor's phone to call the cops.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I've been watching you for a while, you know. You're not happy answering to somebody else and want more than anything to be independent and free. Is that right?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Could you get your car out of the way, please?"

"Let me guess, your name is Roger Sullivan. You're twenty three years old and you make a living selling household goods."

"You're crazy..." Roger could only say quietly as an overwhelming sense of paranoia came over him and he wondered what else the young man already knew.

"So, am I right or wrong?"

"Wrong! You're a lunatic, that's what you are!"

"I guess there's no other way around this then..." The young man muttered in dismay before crossing his toned arms and inadvertently emphasizing his broad shoulders.

He then stepped forward and placed his face a little too close to Roger's than was comfortable.

"You're not the only person on Earth that I notice..."

"So, you're God or something?" Roger uttered scathingly despite the fear growing quickly inside of him.

"Nah, I'm the opposite..."

"What?"

"I'm sure you humans have many names for me. Satan... The Devil... Lucifer... the Prince of Darkness..."

"No, you're lying..."

"Don't believe me? Watch this then."

The young man left Roger's side and instead laid his eyes on a nearby tree that was in full bloom. He snapped his fingers and it instantly burst into flames, crumbling to ash within seconds.

"Ain't nothing hotter than the fires of Hell..." He remarked casually after extinguishing the blaze so that it wouldn't spread to the rest of the street. "Except me, of course..."

Roger blinked in disbelief for a few seconds and turned back to face the young man.

"I...I guess I'll take your word for it in the meantime..."

"That's great to hear."

"...though, are you really _him_? I mean, you look human and you're handsomer than James Dean, for God's sake..."

He grinned in amusement at Roger's confusion before giving one final explanation.

"You mortals and your low standards. Trust me, this face is pretty ugly compared to how I used to be..."

"Really? Because I'd give anything-"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Mr Sullivan. We may just meet again soon, so let's hope it won't be at my gates..."

"Hey, wait!"

Roger tried to give chase as the young man turned and strode back around the corner, only to find that he'd vanished and left him alone to deal with the aftermath of the accident.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're very sorry for causing you so much trouble, Mr Sullivan. You're free to go."

Roger was released from the police station after an entire afternoon of questioning had resulted in the discovery that there was no registration whatsoever for the allegedly stolen car.

A young woman and old man came to meet him outside and in relief, he embraced the former before acknowledging the presence of the latter.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, Dad. I'm an innocent man..."

"Of course I believe you, son. I'm just worried about the future of your job."

"It's alright, Roger. It doesn't matter if we're dirt poor, you'll still have me by your side..."

"Love you too, Lesley."

Roger bent over slightly to plant a kiss on his fiance's lips, only to feel a pang of guilt when he pulled away and saw the look in his father's eyes.

He knew full well the reason for the older man's sadness, having lived his whole life without a mother figure and accidentally bringing painful memories back to the surface through a simple gesture of affection.

It seemed that he couldn't find the will to apologize however, as Lesley guided him towards a rather weathered looking car and tried yet again to ease his fears.

"Do you know what I think? I say that once all this trouble is sorted out, we go on a nice trip to the movies and forget it ever happened..."

"Sounds good to me." Roger quickly agreed before opening the door and sitting down beside his father.

* * *

Sure enough, life returned to normal within a fortnight and Roger tried to dismiss the whole meeting with Satan as pure wishful fantasy.

One question still stood out however, and that was the unknown origins of the other vehicle. The cops had assumed upon arriving on the scene that both vanity plates had been removed, though further inspection proved that the car was of some strange model never manufactured before in known history.

It was on one quiet afternoon that an unexpected visitor entered the store just as an elderly woman was leaving and Roger froze in shock at their familiar appearance.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He mustered up the courage to ask after they'd exchanged flirtatious glances with one of the female assistants, whom subsequently blushed and gave a loud sigh of bliss.

"You talking to me?" The young man replied, pointing to himself with a cockiness that clearly hadn't faded a single bit since the last time they'd met.

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course! We're friends, right, Mr Sullivan?"

"I...um..." Roger stammered as he felt a firm hand slap heavily against his back. "Of all the stores in all the towns in all the world, why did you have to walk into this one?"

The young man blinked in confusion and for a moment, Roger believed that he'd finally gained an advantage, though his hopes were crushed when the former regained their cool demeanor and began to smile again.

"Good one sir, but I didn't come here to listen to you sprouting obscure movie quotes."

"What? I wasn't trying to-"

"I'll be frank and admit that I do admire your work ethic. It's just a shame that you have to waste your life away in this pitiful dump of a place."

"What are you getting at? You're not going to trick me again, are you?"

"Nah, even I'm not that cruel. I only hurt people when it benefits me."

"Don't listen to him, Mr Sullivan. He's just trying to ruin your life again."

"Huh?"

Both Roger and the young man turned around in surprise to stare at the source of the third voice. It turned out to be a brown skinned girl wearing a rather plain sweater and skirt, with an old satchel slung over her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here, young girl? This shop is no place for your kind." Roger spoke up loudly, eager to prove his competence in difficult situations like the current one.

"I've come here to warn you of the danger, before it's too late..." The girl quickly explained in a grave tone, after glancing around anxiously at the disappointed looks on the other customers' faces.

"And why should I listen to you? You're not just a Negro, you're a child too!"

"But I want to help!"

"I advise you to leave this store before I call the cops. Now, you don't want to get your family in trouble, right?"

The girl made no attempt to reply and instead lowered her head in despair, before slowly and reluctantly shuffling towards the door.

As she disappeared outside, Roger took a deep breath and turned back to face his unusual customer, feeling remorseful despite believing he'd done the right thing.

It had been quite a while since he'd last seen someone look so offended and a part of him was convinced that the situation could still have been handled better.

"Sorry for the interruption. Who was that girl?" He asked while wondering how she had known his name.

"Just an acquaintance of mine."

"Really? What history do you have with her?"

"You don't want to know."

"So, what do you want with me?"

"Nothing much, Mr Sullivan. I just want to make your life easier, for a small price..."

"And what would that be?"

"I've overstayed my welcome, don't you think?" The young man changed the subject, upon noticing an increase in the number of customers exploring the store. "I'll let you give assistance to the people who actually need it. We'll talk another time."

At that, he grabbed a toaster at random from off the nearest shelf and left Roger's side to make his purchase.


	3. Chapter 3

"I...I'm going to the ladies'. I'll be back in five minutes." Lesley whispered to Roger halfway through the film, while picking up her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Sure. I'll protect your seat." He replied without taking his eyes away from the screen.

She gave a quiet sigh and stood up to walk into the nearby aisle, where a chance encounter with some youth in a leather jacket left her feeling rather uneasy.

The youth stared at her lasciviously from behind as she hurried past, before turning around and focusing instead on his unwitting target.

He noticed the empty seat beside Roger and grinned upon realizing that the time was right to set an inescapable trap.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. May I sit here?"

Roger immediately looked up when he heard the unfamiliar voice and his eyes widened in awe at the beauty of the stranger standing before him.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" The raven haired woman spoke up impatiently while batting deep blue eyes and adjusting her fine mink coat.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that seat belongs-" Roger began to protest, but the woman ignored his words and sat down anyway. At a loss over what to do, Roger decided to mind his own business and hope that Lesley's return would drive some sense into her.

"My name's Lilith, by the way. What's your's?" She asked in a suggestive tone after less than a minute had passed.

"Roger?"

"Ah. Well, Mister Roger, you seem like quite a charming man..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're good enough to kiss..."

Lilith leaned over and wrapped both arms firmly around Roger's shoulders before he could react. He let out a frantic gasp that was drowned out when she forced her lips against his, which prompted him to begin struggling and inadvertently attract the attention of other cinema goers.

"Roger!" Lesley's voice sounded loudly in shock moments later, causing him to choke and finally find the strength to push Lilith away.

"Lesley... I'm so sorry..." He murmured quietly in guilt and despair upon seeing his fiancee's distraught face. "I just couldn't help it..."

"I...I don't mean anything to you anymore, do I? And I thought you were different..."

"Lesley..."

"Shut up!" She cried, despite the growing irritation of other audience members. "You can have this ring back... I don't need it anymore..."

"No..." Roger could only whisper numbly as she tearfully slipped off the token of their engagement and dropped it at his feet before storming off. He picked it up and tried to give chase, but his path was blocked by an usher whom seemed determined to know the exact reason he wished to leave.

* * *

It fast became clear by the time that Roger finally got outside that Lesley had succeeded in stealing away with the car, most likely out of spite after witnessing his infidelity.

He collapsed against the nearby wall and buried his face with both hands while wondering how things could have gone to disaster so quickly, before an abrupt honk startled him.

"Hey, Mr Sullivan!" A familiar face called out as they brought their vehicle to a stop. "Care for a lift?"

"What?!"

"Don't you remember? It's me, the Devil."

Roger glanced around in disbelief for a couple of seconds and deciding that there was nothing more he could lose, approached before hopping inside to sit right next to Satan himself.

"If you're wondering, my address is..." He attempted to explain, only to realize that he'd somehow forgotten it for reasons unknown. Fortunately, the Devil seemed to be quite prepared for such a thing and was able to give reassurance.

"No need to tell me. I already know."

The car sped off and Roger tried to console himself by looking out the window at the surrounding darkness until the Devil resumed speaking.

"Sorry about my old girl Lilith. She's quite a free spirit, isn't she?"

It then occurred to Roger where he'd first heard the name and the behaviour of the strange woman in the cinema began to make sense. Even so, a strong suspicion remained and he was keen on knowing the truth.

"Lilith? I thought she was one of your servants or something..."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not like the Lord Almighty. There's a limit to how much I can control my subjects and she just happens to be among the difficult ones..."

"Well, isn't there something you can do? What if she does the same to somebody else?"

"Relax, Mr Sullivan. I'll try to talk to her and hopefully she'll see the error of her ways. But if that doesn't work, then..."

"Then, what?"

"I'll just have to keep letting her run loose until she's happy."

"Goddamnit."

"Hey, don't give up hope yet. There's still a way to get that fiancee of your's back."

"Really?" Roger uttered skeptically. "How?"

"You'll find out when I get you home."

* * *

"A contract? You have got to be kidding me..." Roger said quietly in disbelief at the large pile of papers waiting for him on the dining table.

"Yeah, I have to keep things organized, after all." The Devil replied. "But this thing's quite simple actually. All it demands is one year of absolute power and wealth in exchange for your soul, which you've already wasted by choosing a pointless gray flannel life."

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Do you want to sign the contract or not? You could make yourself so irresistible that she'll have no choice _but_ to forgive you."

"Alright, I'll do it." Roger relented after a minute of consideration. "Just give me a pen. I don't think there's anyway I can make things worse than they already are."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Knutsen, it's time for your audition."

Lesley barely heard the theater director as she inspected her reflection in a hand mirror and attempted to powder up the tracks of earlier tears.

"Miss Knutsen, we haven't got all day." The portly man raised his voice impatiently at her lack of response.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized as her mind returned to the present and she put away her foundation to focus instead on projecting confidence.

The door to the audition room was opened and Lesley maintained a straight posture as she strode past the director towards a table where two bespectacled stage veterans sat, eager to begin assessing her abilities as a performer.

* * *

"You've got some nerve, to be hanging around on our turf this time of the night. Or maybe you're just stupid..."

The large and fair haired gang leader then spat in the face of the seemingly frightened intruder before producing his switchblade and flicking it threateningly.

"How about we put a scar on that face? Does that sound good?"

Several other gang members began to loudly express agreement and the leader prepared to seize his victim with a grin.

The handsome youth was able to effortlessly step away however and wasted no time in delivering a debilitating kick to the other's groin.

"You were saying?" He taunted menacingly as they fell to their knees and winced in agony. "Nobody hurts the face... it's one of my greatest assets in life..."

"So, you're one of _those_ boys..."

"You're accusing me of being gay, I guess? Well, let me tell you that I absolutely love the ladies..."

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" The gang leader screamed, abruptly rising to his feet to attempt another attack. His subordinates rushed forward to show their support.

"...which is why it's about time I eliminated some competition."

"Huh?"

The fearless young man simply stood up tall and extended his right arm. Jets of fire shot from his fingertips that were hot enough to incinerate the entire group of delinquents as well as the surrounding vegetation.

Several seconds passed before he grew tired of admiring the results of his carnage. He apathetically stepped over the six or seven smoking piles of ash and brushed his hands clean while ignoring the screams of an unlucky bystander.

* * *

"Where have you been? Is that smoke I smell?" Roger asked in suspicion, placing down his newspaper when the Devil returned from yet another so-called adventure.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just got invited to a nice barbecue, that's all..."

"I see..."

"That reminds me, how are you enjoying the absolute wealth and power? Maybe you could show it off by throwing a party?"

"No, that's risky." Roger stubbornly protested. "I can't have anyone find out our secret. They might kill me before the contract expires."

"I guess you're not as suicidal as I thought. Do you know what I think might be a better idea in that case?"

"What?"

"Have you been paying attention to the news lately? Your beloved Lesley is becoming a pretty successful actress."

"Do I look stupid? Of course I know what she's doing..."

"Then you should be happy for her, right?"

"Maybe I would, if she were here with me..."

"Fine, I guess there's only one way to cheer you up. Do you mind stepping over here?"

Roger nodded and meekly stood up from the dining table to join the Devil's side.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Some high society guy called Mr Beaumont is throwing a party next week for his fellow rich snobs. Lesley is expected to show up along with other stage names. I can put you on the guest list if you want."

"How?"

"By using my charms, duh. Just enjoy life and let me handle the rest."

* * *

Irving sat down miserably on the porch after yet another unsuccessful attempt to get in touch with his estranged son.

Countless questions had been haunting him ever since hearing about Roger's misconduct at the movie theater and perhaps the most pressing one was whether he'd failed as a father.

_"I thought I raised you better than to mistreat the woman who loves you. What went wrong?"_

A snapping twig distracted Irving from his thoughts and he impulsively turned around, unaware of the stranger studying his appearance from across the street.

* * *

Roger readjusted his tie after conversing with Mr Beaumont himself and walked uncomfortably across the room to find some liquid refreshments.

It took a while to recognize her in the low-cut evening gown and pastel makeup but when he did, he couldn't help but stop to quietly admire her style.

She sensed his presence and reached for her glass of champagne before standing up to approach him.

"What are you doing here?" Lesley whispered, blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"I...I just wanted to see you again. You've never looked so beautiful..."

"Roger, I don't know how you did it, but I'm an actress. You're just a small-time salesman."

"No, not anymore."

"Please, just forget the past. I've already moved on."

"What do you mean?"

A middle aged man arrived by Lesley's side, before wrapping a thick arm right around her bare shoulders and unabashedly kissing her on the cheek. The sight made Roger seethe with both anger and disgust that such a person was likely taking her home each night and doing whatever he pleased, regardless of how ready she was.

Overcome with rage, Roger threw a punch straight into the man's face and knocked him down, much to the shock of other party guests.

Lesley jumped backwards with a gasp, just as two men rushed over to restrain him and seek a better understanding of the situation.

He was cast out for disorderly conduct a mere twenty minutes later, thanks to the testaments of his former fiancee and the stage director she was in a relationship with.

Fortunately, an unlikely friend showed up once again to offer comfort and reassurance, to which he could only laugh in amusement at the fact that for a representation of supreme evil, the Devil was quite capable of being decent when necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**1956**

"We apologize greatly for stopping you, sir. Do you mind if we inspect your truck for illegal cargo?"

The truck driver went silent and swallowed in fear at the group of five heavily armed soldiers, before assessing his options. He could either speed off and risk being pursued, or betray his clients by submitting to authority.

Either way, his fate would be sealed, so he meekly nodded and wished desperately for the best.

The shutters on the vehicle were forced open to reveal two frightened figures huddling together in a corner, their faces frozen in terror at having being discovered.

"Guard the woman. Shoot the man."

Lesley trembled as her director lover was dragged outside first and it was the sound of a gun being cocked that finally awoke her to the harsh reality of what was about to happen.

"No!" She screamed, leaping out from the vehicle and flinging herself straight at the would-be executioner.

A rogue shot was fired before she could successfully reach him and an uncomfortable silence followed, that was broken seconds later by an anguished whimper of distress.

* * *

Roger sat restlessly at his desk in the White House, answering questions and trying to ignore the constant camera flashes while a lone young bodyguard stood idly to the left, clearly neglecting to take his hefty job seriously.

"So, how does it feel to be the youngest elected President in our history?"

"What do you have to say in response to accusations that votes were rigged?"

"It's apparent that you're a single man. Will we be seeing any potential First Ladies in the near future?"

It was the final question that destroyed what little patience Roger had left and he signalled to his bodyguard that it was time to prematurely end the interview session.

The bodyguard jumped back into action and with a click of his fingers, the doors to the conference room slammed shut before locking on their own, prompting several journalists to cry out in disappointment.

"Wow, even as President, you still can't stop thinking about her..." The bodyguard remarked, dropping all pretense while he ruffled up his slicked back hair to create a more casual look.

"Well, what would you know about love?! You're the Devil!" Roger shouted in rage as his feelings of despair became too much to bear.

He paused afterwards to catch his breath and expected the Devil to respond with a witty argument, only to grow confused when a trace of sadness unexpectedly formed in the latter's eyes.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you've been there too!"

"Of course I know what love feels like." The Devil replied while instinctively wiping one eye. "You don't get to become evil incarnate without experiencing a heartbreak or two."

Roger stared in disbelief and tried to contemplate such a possibility before speaking again.

"So, who did you fall for? She must have really been something to have you after her..."

"Oh, who she was isn't important. What matters is that I gave her a painful and gruesome death."

"I see...could you leave me alone for a minute?"

"Sure thing."

The Devil left through another door and Roger clasped both hands together while wondering how the mission to find and bring back Lesley was going.

* * *

An update on how the search was progressing arrived just two hours after meeting with an ambassador from the Soviet Union and Roger briefly pushed aside thoughts of nuclear research to learn as much as he could.

The head of the operation seemed rather reluctant this time however, to impart any of the important details, to which Roger lost patience and threatened them with immediate termination.

"I'm very sorry, Mr President..." They replied fearfully after much hesitation. "...but due to circumstances beyond our control, the mission has been a failure..."

"What do you mean, beyond your control?!"

"Please have mercy on me. It was reported this morning that the two fugitives chose to die of their own accord rather than face detainment."

Roger froze in discomfort and looked away from the other man while refusing to believe what he'd just heard.

"Impossible... you must have targeted the wrong people..."

"Their appearances were consistent with all known photographs and forged passports were found to be in their possession."

"No, Lesley promised to be with me..."

"Is everything alright, Mr President? I don't understand-"

Roger lost all sense of rationality and began to laugh at the clearly absurd notion that his former fiancee would give up her life for some bumbling fool instead of the fresh faced world leader he was now.

"I...I'm in the right mind to have you all fired for incompetence!" He yelled, rising abruptly from his seat while trying to grasp what little sanity he had left. "Starting with you! Get out of my sight before I call for military force!"

* * *

"How... how long until the contract expires?" Roger asked monotonously, refusing to turn around even as the Devil himself entered the Oval Office.

"Two weeks." The Devil replied calmly before he sensed the melancholy mood and put on a look of sympathy. "I'm really sorry about what's happened..."

"Don't be. I signed your stupid little contract and...refused to let her go. It was all me..."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave then. It's not like my presence has brought you much happiness either..."

"No, don't go."

"What?"

"You're the closest thing to a friend I have left. I'm going to need your help with one last favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Fourteen days is just enough time to provoke those shady Russians. Once they've attacked, we'll strike back in self defence..."

The Devil's jaw dropped in awe and he gaped foolishly for a few moments before breaking into an impressed smile.

"I have to say, you've just put me to shame..."

"Well, I am the biggest egotist in the world right now. If I'm going to meet my doom, I may as well take everyone else with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Imogen Knutsen was still mourning the death of her older sister and in the midst of browsing the grocery store when she was suddenly engulfed by blinding white light.

She shut her eyes and stumbled backwards in shock, knocking a few cans off the shelf before it grew dim again and life seemed to come to a frightened stop.

A quiet whimper nearby prompted her to turn in curiosity and she noticed the little boy from earlier. He couldn't have been older than eight and the fact that he'd entered the store completely alone was enough to make her wonder.

She boldly stepped forward and reached out to grab his hand, just as the windows shattered and sent broken glass everywhere.

* * *

Roger stood alone in his office, listening in fascination to the muffled screams of terror outside in the wake of announcing that he would die alongside his citizens.

Several high ranking politicians along with their families were already hiding down in the underground bunker and as far as they were concerned, he was being a hero by staying above and waiting for the worst to unfold.

He tried to steady his nerves by checking the time and thinking about whether there was any unfinished business that could be completed in an hour, but a forceful tremor passed through the room and sent him off balance.

Dust began to fall from a crack in the ceiling and he slowly stood up in an attempt to maintain his dignity.

The doors to the office flew open and a young man wearing a crimson suit grinned before triumphantly entering to claim his prize.

"No, you can't take my soul! It's not time yet!"

"Oh, please. Who said that I liked to play by the rules?"

"Well, God help me..."

The Devil continued to relentlessly drive Roger into the nearest corner, while stretching his arm out to begin extracting the invisible essence that was apparently so vital to human life.

Roger instinctively put a hand up to his throat as he felt his airways constrict. Tears streamed from his eyes while a desperate gurgle escaped his lips.

"Jeez, you're stubborn. You're going to die anyway, so what's the-"

A deafening bang tore through the air and Roger instantly felt life rush back into his chest as the Devil unexpectedly toppled to the floor, oozing blood and gray matter from a large hole in their head.

The sight filled Roger with both nausea and supreme confusion. He turned his gaze away from the corpse and instead tried to get a glimpse of whomever had the power to defeat such a force of evil.

"Dad?!" He cried out in disbelief when Irving finally stepped into the light, gripping an old rifle while looking short of breath.

"Right in the nick of time. Eh, son?"

"Yes, but...that was the Devil you just shot down. How did you do it?!"

"Well, I'll put it this way. That thing there was just a physical shell he was using to tempt you. For all we know, he could still be somewhere in this room, listening to me talk but unable to do anything about it."

"I...I don't know what to think..." Roger finally admitted when the surrounding walls started to shake rather violently, signalling that the building was capable of collapsing any minute. "But how do you know all of this? And why would you come for me, after everything...?"

"Shush, none of that should matter anymore." Irving simply replied while laying down his weapon and rushing forward to comfort his son with a hug. "It's too late to save the world, so let's just focus on staying together. As father and son."

"Sure thing..." Roger agreed with a nod before embracing the old man for the last time and finding it odd that his father seemed much thinner than he remembered.


	7. Epilogue

**2015**

"Your father displayed some pretty strange behavior last night, according to the girl who was on duty."

"Oh really? What did he do?" Barbara begged to know as the head nurse took her down the corridor towards Roger's room.

"It happened at around a minute past midnight. He suddenly sat up and screamed about how he wasn't ready and that it wasn't time yet. We'd dismiss it as mere disorientation, if it weren't for the fact that he sounded amazingly coherent, like he'd suddenly remembered everything and was young again."

"So how is he now?"

"Back to his usual quiet self. I wouldn't expect any intelligent conversation, however disappointing that might be."

Barbara's heart sank and the nurse left her side so that she could visit her father alone. She entered the room and quickly noticed the Frank Sinatra song playing softly on the radio, before arriving by the eighty-three year old's side.

"Dad, it's me again. How are the staff treating you?" She asked falteringly, struggling to hide her grief when the old man failed to respond to her presence.

The music began to reach it's climax and it was only then that a hint of recognition appeared in Roger's eyes.

"Lesley..." He whispered, rolling his head over a little to stare straight up at her while smiling foolishly, an act which only drove further home the fact that he was just a shadow of his former self.

A part of her refused to lose hope however, citing the head nurse's story as evidence that he wasn't completely gone.

 _"If only I could get inside your head and see if it's as empty as they say..."_ She thought with a shake of the head before dropping off her present, so that she could instead focus on paying a visit later to her more self-aware mother.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I sit here? No bad feelings, I'm just surprised you actually pulled off that stunt..."

Irving twitched in surprise and turned to face the young man standing nearby with a bandage wrapped crudely around his forehead.

"Um, I thought you said that if I won, you'd start leaving me alone. Don't you have a girlfriend to pay attention to?"

"Well, she's out having fun too, if you know what I mean."

"Fine, you can join me. But only for five minutes."

The young man smiled and also sat down on the park bench to quietly enjoy the sights of a world that would be gone completely within a few years.

"Keeping up the old man appearance must be tiring. Why don't you have a little rest or something?"

"No, don't you remember what time this is? I'd get killed if these people saw my real face..."

"Good point. I almost forgot."

The conversation between the two males was interrupted by a boy in his preteens suddenly running out from behind some trees and charging straight towards what he thought was Irving.

"Dad, what happened to you? How did you get so old?" The boy exclaimed rather impulsively while grabbing at the old man's face without a care.

"Okay, maybe I should change myself back..." Irving remarked to himself in irritation after managing to successfully push the rambunctious child away and running off to avoid further confusion.


End file.
